Shocking Discoveries
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Elliot and Olivia getting together didn't shock their friends. The ways they found out about the relationship did. E/O.


Shocking Discoveries 

Summary: Elliot and Olivia getting together didn't shock their friends. The ways they found out about the relationship did. E/O.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU. TeenQueen661© owns the plot of the story.

The Manhattan Special Victims Unit precinct was pretty much empty that morning, except for two detectives in the squad room. Munch was sitting at the desk, drinking some of his coffee that he just made that morning. Prefering to stay away from Munch's brown, murky sludge that he called coffee, Fin was at the coffee maker, making himself his own batch of coffee.

Casey walked into the squad room, with her black briefcase clutched in her right hand. She seemed pretty happy, despite getting up a bit earlier than usual.

"Morning," she greeted, placing her briefcase on top of Fin's desk.

"Morning, Casey," Fin replied, pouring a pouch of sugar into his coffee. "What brings you here so early?"

"I have amazing news," Casey said, grinning.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Munch asked, gesturing to the cup of coffee he was drinking. "I can make you one."

"I'll pass," Casey answered, her stomach churning at the thought of drinking his coffee. "I just had breakfast."

"Come on, my coffee is not that bad," Munch said, drinking a bit.

Casey scoffed. "Not that bad? Last week, Olivia poured herself some of it, thinking someone else made it."

"I remember that," Fin said, remembering the incident. "Olivia felt so sick, Cragen had Elliot take her home, even though she insisted that she could make it through the day at work."

"Anyway, what are the good news?" Munch asked, trying to change the subject.

Before Casey could answer, Elliot and Olivia entered the squad room. Elliot's right hand was clutching Olivia's left one.

"Morning, everyone," Olivia greeted.

Elliot and Olivia were looking at Munch, Fin, and Casey, waiting for their reactions. They expected them to be shocked, stunned, and surprised the moment they walked into the squad room. However, those were not the looks on their faces.

Munch had a look of disappointment on his face, as he handed a satisfied Fin a bunch of dollar bills that totalled fifty bucks. Casey's smile widened more, if that was even possible.

"Well, it's about damn time," Fin said, sitting at his desk and counting his winnings. "I knew you were going to tell us eventually. Munch apparently didn't think so."

Elliot looked confused. "What?"

"We were wondering whether or not you two were going to tell us about your relationship," Munch said.

"Three-month relationship," Casey added.

Olivia's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious that you two are a potential couple," Casey explained.

"How did you find out about it?" Olivia asked, as Elliot let go of her hand.

"You tend to be a bit noisy with Elliot in the cribs," Casey answered.

Elliot turned to his partner. "I told you people could hear you."

Olivia elbowed him in the arm, hard. "Shut up, Stabler."

Elliot looked at Casey, rubbing his sore arm. "So, I guess you know everything."

"Pretty much," Casey replied.

"So, you know about the late nights we spent here at the precinct?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, but I would prefer not to go into detail about what I saw," Casey said, looking as though she was scarred for life.

"And you know about the interrogation room incidents too?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"Of course," Casey answered.

Elliot turned to look at Olivia again. "I'm guessing she knows about Fin's desk too, right?"

At that moment, Fin spit out the coffee he was drinking, completely shocked. Somehow, Casey managed to swipe her briefcase off of his desk before it was sprayed with a mix of Fin's saliva and hot coffee.

"What the hell were y'all doing on my desk?" Fin questioned, stepping away from his desk.

Olivia slapped Elliot. "What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?"

"Me?" Elliot said, bewildered. "If you just muffled your screams a bit, Casey wouldn't have heard us that night."

"My desk!" Fin yelled, sending shocked looks at Elliot and Olivia. "You two couldn't make it to a desk of your own, let alone a bed at home!"

"How did you find out about us?" Elliot asked, referring to his relationship with Olivia. "Did Casey tell you?"

"I wish she did," Fin answered, calming down slightly. "But I just happened to find out another way."

"How?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Two months ago when we were getting statements from two rape victims at Mercy General," Fin explained. "When I was finished, I called an elevator."

"Then, what happened?" Casey asked, apparently interested in the story.

"The elevator stopped at my floor and when the doors slid open, I caught Stabler inside, lip-locking Benson, with his hands on her ass," Fin continued. "I ended up taking the stairs before they saw me."

Casey gave Elliot and Olivia a bewildered look. "First Fin's desk, then a hospital elevator? Where else have you two been releasing all of your sexual tension?"

"The supply closet," Munch said.

Olivia gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Three months ago, we had a slow day here at the precinct," Munch explained. "Since there were no perps to interrogate and no victims to gather statements from, I sat at my desk, doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper."

"And?" Fin asked, urging him to go on.

"My pen ran out of ink, so I went to get another one," Munch continued. "I was only a mere distance from the supply closet when I heard moaning coming from it."

"How did you know it was us inside?" Elliot questioned.

"God, El!" Munch groaned, imitating Olivia.

Olivia looked down at her feet, slightly embarassed, but the embarassment didn't stop her from frowning and clenching her fists.

Munch then imitated Elliot. "Oh, Liv, baby!"

Fin burst out laughing, his sides hurting from laughing so hard. Casey laughed as well. Elliot and Olivia sent them glares.

"Yeah, it's obvious who was in there," Munch said, laughing.

Elliot stepped forward to strangle Munch for telling the story and Fin and Casey for laughing, but Olivia restrained him by wrapping her arms around his right arm. However, that didn't stop her from sending Munch, Fin, and Casey death glares.

"If you all don't stop laughing in about, oh I don't know, two seconds, I will release Elliot," Olivia threatened, angrily. "And you know what happens when he's in Stabler mode."

Munch struggled to muffle his laughs. Casey took deep breaths to try and calm down, while Fin coughed to hide his laughs.

"Does this mean that I don't get to kill them?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded, laughing. "Maybe next time."

Elliot looked a bit disappointed, but Olivia's arms around his right arm brightened his mood a bit.

Just then, a woman entered the squad room. She spotted four detectives and an ADA in the middle of the room, and made her way towards them.

Fin managed to stop laughing and laid eyes on the woman approaching them. It was obvious who she was, with the long, wavy blonde hair and the black glasses that neatly framed her eyes.

"Alex!" Fin greeted.

Everyone turned their attention to Alexandra Cabot. Casey smiled and embraced her.

"It's great to see you," Casey said, smiling.

"What brings you to the precinct?" Munch asked.

"I got back in New York a couple of days ago and I thought I would stop by," Alex answered. "Didn't Casey tell you?"

"I was going to tell them the news," Casey explained. "But we were a bit preoccupied."

Casey's eyes landed on Elliot, whose right hand was clutching Olivia's left one once again. Alex noticed the two detectives and smirked.

"Finally, I was wondering when you two were going to tell everyone about your relationship," Alex said.

"You knew too?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening.

"I found out yesterday," Alex replied.

"Do I really want to know how you found out?" Elliot asked.

"How _did_ you find out?" Casey asked, curiously.

"Guys, really, Central Park?" Alex asked Elliot and Olivia, shaking her head. "Not a good idea. At least not in broad daylight."

"I told you to wait until we got to your place!" Olivia hissed, frowning at Elliot.

"You claimed that no one would see us on the bench behind the tree!" Elliot whispered, a bit loudly.

Munch, Fin, Casey, and Alex sent the couple looks of complete disbelief.

"Unbelievable," Munch muttered, shocked.

"I second that, man," Fin added.

"Don't tell me Cragen knows too," Casey said.

"Are you kidding?" Olivia exclaimed. "Elliot and I may not have been careful keeping our relationship from you four, but we are sure that Cragen doesn't know."

"And it's going to stay that way," Elliot added.

At this point, Cragen entered the squad room, having arrived a bit later than usual because of heavy traffic. He spotted four detectives and two ADAs crowded around the middle of the room. He also noticed that Elliot and Olivia had their backs to him, holding hands.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if he ever found out about our relationship?" Olivia questioned.

"He would have no problem splitting us up," Elliot said, ignoring the looks on Munch, Fin, Casey, and Alex's faces that were telling him to shut up. "He will think our relationship will interfere with the job."

"Even though we clearly have been doing our jobs to the best of our ability, even though we have been seeing each other," Olivia added.

Cragen's face displayed a look of confusion, then shock, then understanding.

"Imagine the look on his face if he ever found out that I have been secretly seeing Elliot for three months," Olivia continued.

"He would have our heads," Elliot explained. "Not to mention our jobs."

Cragen looked surprised. Did they really think he was going to do that?

By now, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Alex were practically waving their hands in the air, warning the two chatterboxes to shut up, but they were too busy giving them their explanation to notice.

"We will tell him eventually," Olivia said. "He deserves to know."

"If he doesn't approve and if one of us has to transfer to another precinct, it will be me," Elliot explained. "I will do anything, so Liv and I can keep seeing each other."

There was silence once the explanation was finished. Munch picked up the newspaper on his desk and pretended to read it, while Fin stirred his cup of coffee, whistling innocently. Casey started playing with the handle of her briefcase and Alex avoided eye contact with Elliot, Olivia, and especially Cragen.

Olivia faked a smile. "Cragen is right behind us, isn't he?"

Alex nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Elliot and Olivia slowly turned around to face Cragen. They tried to read the expression on his face, but came up with nothing.

"My office," he said, as he made his way towards his office. "Now."

Elliot sighed, as he led Olivia into Cragen's office.

* * *

Once they were inside, Cragen was sitting at his desk, looking up at them.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to find out about your relationship," Cragen said, after a few minutes of silence.

"We certainly didn't expect you to find out this way either, Captain," Elliot answered.

"You both are aware that this is against SVU policy," Cragen said, sternly to them.

"Yes, we know," Olivia said, looking down at her feet.

"I can't believe you had kept this from me for so long," Cragen said, shaking his head. "Three months."

Elliot held onto Olivia's hand tighter, assuring her that everything would turn out right. Neither one said a word.

"Although, I saw it coming," Cragen continued, since the silence was unbearable. "From the moment you two first met."

"I'm willing to transfer, Captain," Elliot explained. "I heard there's an opening in the homicide precinct in - "

"That won't be necessary," Cragen interrupted. "Neither one of you will be transferring."

"Does that mean we will be assigned new partners?" Olivia asked, praying she wouldn't have to work with a new partner.

"I believe splitting you two up will do more harm than good," Cragen explained. "If you two can continue to keep your relationship separate from your jobs, you can continue to work with each other."

Olivia hoped that she heard Cragen right. "Really?"

"Yes, your relationship isn't interfering with your work, so I don't see why I would have to split my two best detectives up," Cragen explained.

Elliot felt like a ton of bricks have been lifted off of his shoulders. "Thank you, Captain."

"Take care of her, Elliot," Cragen said, sternly. "She's like my own daughter. If you ever hurt her - "

"I will never hurt her," Elliot said, pulling Olivia closer to him.

"Thank you, sir," Olivia thanked Cragen, before dragging Elliot out of the office.

* * *

Back in the squad room, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Alex were in a deep conversation with each other, wondering if Cragen was giving Elliot and Olivia hell for going against SVU policy. Once they spotted Elliot and Olivia approaching them, they turned their attention to them, hoping everything went well in Cragen's office.

"So, how did it go?" Casey asked.

"He's allowing us to remain partners," Olivia answered, grinning.

"At work and in life," Elliot added.

Alex squealed. "This calls for a celebration."

"How about tonight?" Munch suggested.

"A new buffet recently opened a few blocks from here," Casey suggested. "Let's all go out to dinner later."

"Sounds good," Munch commented.

"Call George and Melinda," Alex suggested to Casey, referring to their forensic psychiatrist and the medical examiner. "They would want to celebrate with us, too."

"I bet you they already know about Elliot and Olivia's relationship too," Casey said.

"Then, we'll head to a bar," Fin added. "Drinks are on me."

"Even better!" Alex commented, happily.

"Sound good to you Elliot?" Casey asked. "Olivia?"

There was no response.

"Elliot?" Casey said, looking around. "Olivia?"

At this point, everyone observed their surroundings and realized that Elliot and Olivia were gone. The whole squad room remained silent, until a minute later when the sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the room.

Casey sighed, turning her head in the direction of the interrogation rooms. "Not again."

"What?" Fin asked, confused at first, but then it hit him. "Oh, don't tell me - "

"I might just be seeing things," Alex interrupted, gesturing to a piece of blue fabric on the floor near them. "But isn't that Elliot's shirt?"

Well, there you go! Another SVU one-shot! Like? Dislike? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
